victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bori
Tori: ''"Kiss me." ''Beck: "Little weird....Let's do it."'' - An exchange between Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori is one of the terms for the pairing of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega (B'/eck and T/'ori). Bori is one of the the most popular pairings. It is rarely called Teck (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri'). This ship is one of the most liked and disliked ships on the show. Although Beck is Jade's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori do in fact like each other. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and make friends with her, causing Jade to become quite jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *When Tori walks into the room in the middle of class, Beck smiles to himself. *When she is rubbing the stain out, he laughs and says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze dreamily into each other's eyes. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He goat mad at Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends, in a flirty way. *Beck asks Tori "Whatchin doin" when she comes by her locker. This shows that he would rather be with her than with Jade. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her if she wanted to "come with" and she smiled and said, "sure." *Tori ran to catch up with Beck and he turned around momentarily, waiting for her. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, Tori jumped on his back to try and protect Beck, not knowing that they were just stage fighting. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori when she said she cared about him getting hurt. *Jade asked why Tori cared so much about Beck getting hurt, and she said that she figured that he suffers enough pain dating her. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck calls Tori over to end the fight he starts the question, " If you were my girlfriend...." Tori grins a little but then roles her eyes when Jade laughed at the idea. *Tori is more worried about Beck in his RV than his and jade's relation ship. *Tori comes to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he doesn't want to. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. While Jade only thought of Beck not getting her back. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." *When Tori asks if he lives in an RV he hesitantly answers and runs his hand through his hair as if worried about her reaction. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, their characters fall in love with each other. *When Beck says "I love you" in the play, he looks like he really does mean it. *When Beck says "you're beautiful because I love you." Tori says,"Wow...." in a dreamy way. *Tori and Beck dance together and look into each others eyes numerous times throughout the performance. *When Beck puts Tori down, he looks at her with a flirty smile. *They almost kiss, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *Beck slowly puts Tori down after he lifts her up, showing he did not want to let her go. *When dancing along to Sinjin's disco dance music, Beck booty-bumps Tori playfully. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it!". 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori. *Beck laugh when Tori says "My arms feel like Warm, wet ham." *Tori and Beck have a cute little argument when Beck tries to open the RV door but is unsuccessful. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL." 'Beck's Big Break *Beck calls Tori and André to sit by him and Jade. *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *Tori goes to great extents to get Beck his role back. *They hugged for a long time and it really didn't seem like either of them wanted to let go when Jade ordered them to. *Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. *Beck did not blame Tori after she got him fired. This shows that he cares more about Tori's feelings of guilt than the role. 'Freak the Freak Out *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *When Tori went to go open the door and sees the guys, Beck looked like he wanted to look good for Tori. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too.", sarcastically. Rex Dies *Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck is very happy as Tori comes to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *They both try to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. *After Robbie asks where Rex was, Beck went in front of the Turblow Jet, hiding the damaged rex. This shows that he didn't want Tori to get blamed at. The Diddly-Bops * Beck sat by Tori, instead of Jade. The Wood' *After Trina makes Beck sniff her arm, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says "I have to live with her!" *When the 'The Wood' is going on the announcer asks if Beck is getting tired of the same thing which he then answers the question by shrugging, possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori. *Beck and Tori were having a conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be on a reality TV show. *Beck and Tori have a fairly short but very cute conversation about pink lemonade and why it is pink. *Beck and André try to save Tori when Jade attacks her. *The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori: **Beck: Hey, it's Beck. **Tori: Hi, baby! **Beck: Sup? **Tori: My parents aren't home. **Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! **Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! **Beck: So, guess what I want!? **Tori: Aw, do you want me to tickle your tummy? **Beck: Yeah, sure! **Tori: You should come over! **Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. **Tori: I won't tell her! **Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. **Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! **Beck: You make me happy! **Tori: *Kisses into the phone **Beck: Bye! **Tori: Later **The producers might be bori shippers. 'A Film by Dale Squires *When Tori asks Jade what time is it she says "I'm not your clock." Beck rolls his eyes and tells her the time. *Tori said that she wants Beck on the couch...for the scene. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Beck and Tori are the last ones who did not break character. *When Tori and Beck wake up, Beck breaks character. Tori throws Raisin Bran at him, and he laughs at her when she is showing off that she is 'victorious' and Beck smiles at her. *When Beck is in character and is supposed to be invading everyone's personal space, he almost kisses Tori, but then Jade says if he does, something very bad might happen to him. *Tori pats Beck on his back after the threat from Jade. *Beck allows Tori to feed him Raisin Bran. *Beck probably intentionally broke character for Tori to be 'victorious' or in simple terms win. *Beck and Tori both fall asleep in one room together Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade calls her stupid. *Beck and Robbie stop Ryder from leaving the stage by holding him back and blocking him when Tori sings. Beck Falls for Tori *Beck does Tori's stunt for her. It shows that he really cares for her. *Tori thinks Beck looks good running away. *As Cat slaps Beck in their scene in the beginning Tori looks worried. *Beck asks if Tori is sweating and touches her forehead. *Tori admits to Beck that she´s scared and he half-smiles and says " It´s okay." *Beck is the only one who doesn´t smile at Jade´s imitation of Tori. *Beck was happy when Tori finally manned up to falling. *Beck smiles at Tori and claps for her as she finally fall off the building with "a bit help" from Jade. *The film Tori auditioned for is called "Catch Me, Kiss Me" .. in the scene where Beck, Tori, André, Jade and Sikowitz are talking about Tori´s Stunt, you can see that Beck is reading the script from the movie. So Tori gave him her script to read it. *A lot of bori shippers thought the title meant that Beck falls in love with Tori instead of that he does the stunt for her. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and Andre held Tori back when she tried to attack Robbie and Beck continued to hold her back even when she calmed down. *Beck and Tori, along with Jade, are dancing together during Kesha's performance. *Beck went to buy the ice cream for Tori. *Beck helped Tori to look for the letters for the Ke$ha contest. *Beck tells Tori to check Ke$ha's posts. *Beck seems really bummed when he found out that the contest was supposedly over. *When Beck and Jade went to Tori's locker he asked her sadly and sympathetically, "Trina giving you a rough time?" *When Ke$ha sings, "No VIP, sleaze," Tori looks at Beck and laughs/smiles and he runs his hand through his hair and grins back at Tori which leads to them sharing a long moment looking into each other's eyes. *Beck tells Jade that she doesn't have to help probably defending Tori. *Beck smiled when he found out that the contest was back on. '''TheSlap.Com Hints *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: **Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) **Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). *On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." *On a photo of Jade, Cat, and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff", calling them all hot. *Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments be fore that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: **Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! **Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? **Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. **Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? **Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt- texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. **Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. *In a clip of "Beck Falls for Tori" Tori mentions how sweet Beck is...and pretty. 'Bori Songs' *Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *Daydream - Miranda Cosgrove *BAM- Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance *Ignorance - Paramore *Forever - Chris Brown *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You - David Archuleta *What If - Jason Derulo *Brighter - Paramore *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrush - Paramore *You and I - Anarbor *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Round And Round - Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko *Misery Business- Paramore *Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson *All I Wanted- Paramore *Just the Girl - The Click Five *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again - Usher *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Rythm Of Love - Plain White T's *Love Like Woe- The Ready Set *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Safe With Me- Jojo *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder *With You- Chris Brown *You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Secret Smile- Semisonic *Dare You To Move- Switchfoot *Catch Me- Demi Lovato *Every Time We Touch- Cascada *Your Love Is A Song- Switchfoot *Can't Stand It- NeverShoutNever *Trouble- NeverShoutNever *Crush- Ciara *Can't Find The Words- Karina Pasian *Why Can't I?- Liz Phair *Don't Cha- The Pussycat Dolls *Stick Around- Ariana Granda & Graham Phillips *I Think I'm In Love With You- Jessica Simpson *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez *My Boo - Usher ft. Alicia Keys *Quiet- LIGHTS *I'd Lie- Taylor Swift *Kiss Me- Sixpence None The Richer *The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson *Never Change- Chase Coy *Rocketeer- Far East Movement *Fearless- Taylor Swift 'Bori Fan Stuff' Official Song-''' '''Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia, because the two sang this song together in the fourth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled at each other numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also really does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. Official Game- '''Stare Off, because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Yellow, because yellow represents Beck's laid- back, go with the flow personality and Tori's cheery, happy personality and how they fit together so perfectly. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Official Drink: Coffee because that's they first met, and Pink Lemonade because Tori served Beck pink lemonade and they had a cute converstation about it. 'Great Fanfictions:' *The Break Up *Wish Upon a Star *Bori *A Strange Event by ohsnapitzjess *I want to believe in more than you and me by seemslikeaporno *Love letters by seemslikeaporno *Everything Changed by ramy4eva211 * Lessons Learned (Hints of Bat and Bade) by xoAlmostFamous * Stop the World by Chiere *Angel by Marked-TIVA *Heartbreak in Hollywood by blopty *good bye jade hello tori by sillybandz12 *Keep our secret safe Victorious by H2Ojustaddwatertales Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is so much better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 100% chance there next to each other. If there not hanging out there always talking on Twitter. (See:Vavan) Video Gallery Click Here to see the Bori Video Gallery! Gallery Click Here to see the Bori gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Friendship Category:Teens Category:images Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2